The Aftermath Is Secondary
by Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior
Summary: Sequel to my first Killjoy fanfic, 'Memory' - The aftermath is, indeed, secondary. Surprises galore! Based on the Danger Days universe by My Chemical Romance. COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath Is Secondary**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: **This fic is a direct continuation from my last fic, titled '_Memory_'. So please, if you haven't already read it, spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story as it will make more sense that way ^_^~  
>Also the Killjoy fics I am currently working on are on par with another fanfiction net author, <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please check out her fics, '_Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison_' as well as her current work in progress "_Keep Running_" as there are intertwining plots that occur in both of our fanfictions.  
>I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last fic '<em>Memory<em>' – I am truly grateful for the positive responses. Without you awesome people, I would not be here with my second Killjoys fanfic.  
>Lastly, please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day and give me inspiration to continue to update and write! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"We got here as soon as we could!" Lady Luck announced loudly as she practically ran through the doors of the Zone Six Diner. "We've got some medical supplies too. The stuff that Red asked for over the radio whilst we were waiting for Biscuit to come and pick us up." The wavy haired Killjoy gestured over her shoulder at Mercurial Crash as the other Zone Seven Killjoy entered the Zone Six base, her arms filled with various pieces of gauze, antiseptic and a couple of sterile packets.<p>

Casting a brief glance back over her shoulder at Space Biscuit as the pink haired Killjoy exited her old military jeep, Mercurial Crash's grey-blue eyes were filled with concern as she looked back towards the tall blonde standing before her. "Where is she, Kobra?"

Said tall blonde shifted uncomfortable in his place before he nodded his head over his shoulder. "Party insisted on letting her stay in his room," he replied. "Don't ask me why. Usually, he doesn't even let us into his quarters." Kobra Kid was glad that his eyes were well-hidden behind his sunglasses: Lady Luck did not have to see that he was avoiding eye contact with her. Not after he saw the flash of slight envy in her eyes that Party Poison had let a _female_ Killjoy into his room. However, given the circumstances...

"Do you think he would mind if I dropped these supplies off to him?" Mercurial Crash used her head to gesture towards the medical supplies in her arms. "Or maybe I could give them to Jet Star or Little Red if that would be less... intrusive?"

"I'm sure Party won't mind," Kobra Kid quirked a small smirk. "And I think you'll find that both of our medics are occupying our fearless leader's now-not-so-private room," he pointed down past the serving counter, towards the dimly-lit, narrow corridor. "Third door on the right. Just knock before entering. Even though he has guests, my brother's still somewhat possessive about his room."

Mercurial Crash nodded her head with a rather unnerved smile before she followed Kobra Kid's directions, disappearing down the corridor beyond the old diner counter. The blonde Killjoy watched her leave before he turned his attention back to Lady Luck.

"C'mon, Luck," Kobra Kid stepped towards her, patting her shoulder. "It's not like there's anything sinister going on in there. Besides, I think you should know that Party was married before all of this kicked off. Y'know, 'this' being all this crap with BL/Ind."

Lady Luck seemed to freeze in place before she looked up at him with a pout. "What are you trying to imply?"

Kobra Kid let out a small sigh, once again thankful that his sunglasses were in place to hide the rolling of his eyes. "Give it up, Luck. I'm just trying to tell you nicely that it's unlikely that things will happen where Party's concerned. He's married and he had a kid. And he had to watch as they were both executed before his own eyes. Even though they're gone, he's still tied to them. To both of them."

Lady Luck was silent for a moment before she gave a small snort. "What makes you think I like him like that anyway?" The tone of her voice was not as confident as usual. Glancing up at Kobra Kid again, she could already read his silent answer just by his posture. "Fine," she shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for the heads up, I guess."

"Hey! Anyone seen Ghoul?" Space Biscuit's cheerful voice echoed slightly as she entered the main section of the diner. She came to an abrupt stop as she regarded Kobra Kid and Lady Luck. "Uhm, am I missing something?"

The two Killjoys glanced over their shoulder at the pink haired Zone Seven Killjoy before they quickly shook their heads, stepping away from each other. Kobra Kid cleared his throat, straightening out his jacket. "I think Ghoul's round the back with Dropout, Venom and Missile Kid."

"Playing mechanic again?" Space Biscuit wondered aloud.

"Most probably," Kobra Kid grinned. "Feel free to go out back and join him. I'm sure he'd love the added crazy company."

The pink haired Killjoy's face lit up and she gave Kobra Kid a thumbs up. "Cool. Thanks, Kobra," her smile wavered to a more neutral expression. "Though, I wouldn't mind checking up on someone on the way, if that's okay?"

Kobra Kid gave a small nod of his head. "Might be a little crowded in Party's room but I'm sure it should be alright."

Space Biscuit gave an acknowledging nod of her head before she made her way out from the main party of the diner and down the dimly-lit corridor, nearly bumping into Mercurial Crash on the way. The pink haired Killjoy looked up at the brunette, trying to read the emotions on her face. However, giving the general mood of the Zone Seven Killjoys at present, Space Biscuit was feeling too tired to think into psychological and emotional signs.

"How's she doing?" asked Space Biscuit, keeping her voice low.

"You're probably better asking Jet or Red," Mercurial Crash replied. "They'd know more about things than me," she let out a weary sigh before looking at the pink haired Killjoy in front of her. "How are you feeling, Biscuit? I mean, you were there and all..."

"Well, I didn't see exactly what happened," Space Biscuit frowned. "All I saw was the aftermath. And it was... disturbing to say the least. I mean, I've never seen her in a state like that before. It was frightening," she ran a hand through her short, pink hair, ruffling it a little, shaking out some of the desert sand that had been caught in the strands. "Think I'll be alright to go in there and see her?"

"I don't see why not," Mercurial Crash offered a warm smile to the Zone Seven second-in-command. "Just remember to knock before entering," she managed a small chuckle. "Must be a Zone leader thing."

Despite how she was feeling, Space Biscuit managed a small, grateful smile. "Duly noted," she slipped past her fellow Killjoy and moved towards Party Poison's room, pausing in front of it, her knuckles poised inches away from the door. "Hey, Crash?" she glanced over her shoulder at the brunette, making sure that her friend had acknowledged her before she offered a small smile. "Thanks, Crash."

Space Biscuit watched as Mercurial Crash gave her a warm smile and a silent nod of 'don't mention it' before the brunette turned and headed back down the corridor that lead to the main party of the diner. Once Mercurial Crash was out of sight, Space Biscuit let out a small sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she opened her green-brown eyes, straightening up her posture where she stood. The short, sharp rapping of her knuckles against the door sounded almost foreign to her ears. Hardly anybody used the polite custom of knocking before entering these days, though the mental images of a bunch of Dracs knocking on a closed door before raiding a place made the corners of her lips twitch upwards in a faint smirk. The moment of idle amusement was quickly banished as the door in front of her seemed to disappear as it was suddenly jerked inwards and opened, causing the pink haired Killjoy's heart to seemingly leap up into her throat with fright.

Green-brown eyes regarded her with concern.

"Space Biscuit, you alright?"

Said pink haired Killjoy let out the breath she was almost unaware that she had been holding in, visibly relaxing.

"Jeez, you scared the living daylights out of me," she huffed as she glanced at the red haired Killjoy standing there. "So, uhm, can I come in?"

Party Poison replied her question by opening the door a little wider and stepping out of the way, allowing the Zone Seven Killjoy to step into the room. The pink haired Killjoy could tell that the Zone Six leader might be starting to regret letting his room out for his wounded friend. She looked up at him with a lop-sided expression of her own as she shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. "I won't stay long," she told the red haired Killjoy. "I know you'd probably like your own private space back asap."

"It's fine," Party Poison gave a small, dismissive wave of his hand. "I know she'd have probably done the same if our places were traded."

Space Biscuit managed a small smile before she glanced over to the bed. She let out another sigh. "I was hoping she would be awake by now," she frowned. "How's she doing anyways?"

"Couple of broken ribs. She's lucky she didn't puncture a lung," Little Red exhaled, rubbing at her eyes. "Jet and I managed to relocate her shoulder," the Zone Seven Killjoy shook out her waist-length red and black layered hair and gave a small snort of amusement. "Biscuit, I think I'll let you be the one to tell her to take things easy with her shoulder for a couple of weeks. Y'know, just in case she does anything reckless and pops it out of place again," another small sigh. "And we've dressed the ray gun wound as best as we could. Luckily, it didn't look that deep. Just a superficial, but I'll keep an eye on it. Make sure it heals alright and doesn't get infected."

Space Biscuit gave a small nod of understanding, reaching a hand out to pat Little Red's shoulder. "Thanks, Red," she said with an appreciative tone of voice. "You look tired, Red. Why don't you get your head down for a while?" she glanced back behind the Zone Seven medic, a wry smile upon her face. "Looks like Jet Star's already tuckered himself out."

Little Red glanced over her shoulder, regarding said Zone Six Killjoy. Jet Star had fallen asleep in the chair by the desk in the room, snoring lightly. Little Red could not help but smile and give an amused snort at the sight of the slumbering Zone Six medic.

"I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt," Little Red stretched her arms in the air before running them through her hair again, pausing only to massage out some kinks in her neck and shoulders. "I mean, that is if our hosts from Zone Six don't mind..." she added as she glanced between the sleeping Jet Star and the idle Party Poison.

At her words – and silent request – the Zone Six leader nodded his head before he jerked his thumb in the vague direction of the main area of the diner. "I'm sure Kobra can sort you out with a bed," Party Poison gave Little Red a warm smile. "And if for whatever reason he doesn't offer you his room, send him in my direction."

"Will do! Thanks, Party." Little Red laughed in response, however a part of her felt slightly worried. Not for her though; for Kobra Kid. The Zone Seven medic figured that Party Poison could be pretty terrifying when provoked. Maybe lack of hospitality to fellow Killjoys was a flashpoint for the red haired Killjoy.

With another grateful thanks towards the Zone Six leader, Little Red stretched again and headed for the door.

"Oh! I'll be back later to check up on her." Little Red informed the other Killjoys in the room.

"Don't worry about it," Party Poison waved a hand. "Get the rest you need. If we have any problems, we'll wake Jet. That being said, I'm sure she'll be fine. Like you, Fiend just needs some rest."

"Thanks, Party." Little Red gave a weary smile, pulling the door open and disappearing through it.

Space Biscuit waited for the soft click of the door shutting before she let out a sigh, leaning back against a nearby wall, closing her eyes for a moment before rubbing her temples with her fingers. It was not long before she felt a pair of gentle hands on her shoulders. Opening her eyes, Space Biscuit found herself looking into green-brown eyes.

"You doing alright, Biscuit?" Party Poison regarded the Zone Seven Killjoy with a concerned expression.

The pink haired Killjoy swallowed and nodded her head slightly. "It's a lot to take in at once, Party. That's all," she replied quietly. "I'll be alright. I have to look out for the others until Fiend is back on her feet again."

"Just try not to push yourself to the point of burnout like Fiend has a tendency to do," Party Poison snorted lightly, giving a roll of his eyes. "The others are capable of looking after themselves too. Don't forget that."

"I know," Space Biscuit heaved a long sigh, reaching into one of the pockets of her combat trousers, pulling out the metallic item in there. She stared at the silver dog tags before holding them up for Party Poison to see. "I just can't help but have a feeling of foreboding, y'know?" she did not take her eyes off the two metal plates dangling from the silver chain looped around her index and middle fingers. "It's almost as if all of this had been planned."

A lop-sided expression crossed Party Poison's face as he gave Space Biscuit's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "We can't say anything for sure right now, Biscuit," he said, keeping his voice as calm and reassuring as he could – mostly for Space Biscuit's sake, but also partly for his own. The recent events had left even him feeling a little perplexed. "All we can do is take things one step at a time."

The pink haired Zone Seven Killjoy seemed to chew on Party Poison's words for a couple of minutes before she nodded her head slowly. "You're right, Party," she said quietly, her eyes still on the dog tags that were suspended in her hold. "I guess I just need time to clear my head," she cast a glance at her best friend, still resting on Party Poison's bed. "Hey, Party, when-"

"When Fiend wakes up, I'll be sure to let you know," the red haired Zone Six Killjoy flashed her a warm smile. "Don't worry, Biscuit. I'll keep an eye on her. Promise."

"Thanks, Party," Space Biscuit flashed Party Poison her own grateful smile. "I really appreciate it. And I'm sure Fiend will feel the same way too. When she wakes up." She gently removed one of the Zone Six Killjoy's hands from her shoulder, placing her other hand against his, pressing the dog tags into his palm. "Give these to Fiend when she wakes up, okay? She'll probably want them back for safe keeping. And if I know her, she will want to keep them with her until she can give them back to Sonic Zombie."

Party Poison held Space Biscuit's green-brown gaze for a moment before he nodded understandingly. "I'll keep them safe until she wakes up. You can count on me."

"You don't have to confirm that, Party," Space Biscuit smiled. "You and the other Zone Six Killjoys are our most trusted comrades," she moved away from him and towards the door. "I'll be out back with the others if you need me."

Party Poison gave another nod of his head, watching the pink haired Killjoy leave. Once he heard the door shut with a small click, he exhaled, tucking the dog tags into his jacket pocket. He would honour Space Biscuit's request and keep the precious item safe until the Zone Seven leader had woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath Is Secondary**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** This fic is a direct continuation from my last fic, titled '_Memory_'. So please, if you haven't already read it, spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story as it will make more sense that way ^_^~  
>Also the Killjoy fics I am currently working on are on par with another fanfiction net author, <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please check out her fics, '_Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison_' as well as her current work in progress "_Keep Running_" as there are intertwining plots that occur in both of our fanfictions.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews so far – especially considering I only put up chapter one the other day! <em>LuckyLiloo<em>, Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the different personalities. Looking forward to your fic when you put it up! _Wolfbane17_, here's your demanded second chapter XD. You need to hurry up and update your own fic! I'm catching up with you! _Invisible-deity_, thanks for the constructive criticism. I've tried to work on that for this chapter so hopefully, there is an improvement!  
>Lastly, please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day and give me inspiration to continue to update and write! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>The following couple of hours ticked by slowly at the Zone Six diner.<p>

Lady Luck, Mercurial Crash and Kobra Kid preoccupied themselves with looking after Missile Kid. The youngest Killjoy was good at keeping her minders on their toes and the main part of the diner was quite busy as the four Killjoys spent most of their time chasing each other around the eating area.

Out back, Rocketship Dropout, Space Biscuit, Wolf Venom and Fun Ghoul were busy making modifications to the Trans-Am, as well as fixing up Sugar Fiend's motorbike.

At some point, Dr Death Defying and Show Pony had both rolled through the Diner, pausing briefly to observe the madness that was ensuing in the main area, before disappearing into one of the back rooms, most probably for Dr Death Defying to make some recordings.

Party Poison had not left his room since he had brought Sugar Fiend in for Little Red and Jet star for the assessment and treatment of her wounds. The Zone Six leader kept himself occupied with sketches and random lyrics jotted down on any scraps of paper that he could find in his room. The only interruption that had occurred was when Jet Star had finally awoken from his nap and, almost as if he had a magical sixth sense, Rocketship Dropout and Wolf Venom had knocked politely on the door, asking for the Zone Six medic to help tend to Fun Ghoul after the tattooed Killjoy had managed to give himself a particularly nasty electrical shock and burn from working under the Trans-Ams hood. When asked by Jet Star why they had not thought to ask Little Red – instead of risking their safety by entering Party Poison's room – Wolf Venom had calmly replied that he would rather risk the wrath of Party Poison than that of Little Red if she was woken up from her sleep.

Reclaiming his desk after Jet Star had vacated the room, Party Poison leaned back into his chair, propping his booted feet up onto the table as he ran a hand through his red hair. The sound of a slight rustling drew his attention off to his left and Party Poison glanced over at his occupied bed, watching as Sugar Fiend stirred slightly in her sleep. Inwardly, he hoped that the Zone Seven leader would be waking up soon. If not, he might start to worry that the red and black haired Killjoy may have sustained some kind of head injury.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Party Poison pulled out the dog tags he had promised Space Biscuit that he would give to Sugar Fiend when she woke up. He examined the two metal plates in his hand, running his thumb across the engraved words, idly twirling the chain around his fingers. Part of him was curious as to why such a small object was so significant. Maybe one day he would find out.

The silence in the room was broken by a sudden, strangled sound and an abrupt movement in Party Poison's peripheral vision.

The Zone Six Killjoy let out a yelp of surprise, instinctively going for his ray gun. He remembered a little too late about the fact that he had been leaning back almost awkwardly in his chair, resulting in the red haired Zone leader toppling off the worn item of furniture and landing in a heap on the floor. Slightly winded from his rough landing, Party Poison still managed to scramble to his feet, ray gun trained on anyone – or anything – that dared to move in his room.

He was met by a haunted look of glistening, dark brown eyes.

Letting out the breath he did not even know he had been holding, Party Poison was quick to lower his yellow ray gun, securing the weapon back in its holster. There was no danger here. At least not of the physical kind.

"Bad dream?" Party Poison enquired, his voice soft and full of concern as he relaxed his posture and moved over to his bed, perching himself on the side of it. He reached his hand out slowly, brushing back a few strands of black hair from the front of Sugar Fiend's face before his bare fingers travelled lightly across her forehead. At least she didn't feel like she had a temperature, which was a good sign.

The Zone Seven leader chewed on her lower lip for a moment before she gave an uncharacteristically timid nod of her head, her cheeks flushing slightly. Upon noticing this, Party Poison offered her a reassuring smile and subtle tilt of his head.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Fiend," he told her. "Nightmares plague the best of us, y'know?" A short laugh. "Hell, I can definitely vouch that I've had my fair share. Especially after BL/Ind started their shit," he noticed her blanch and his expression became suddenly concerned. "Hey, you okay?"

"I think I might need to use your bathroom..." Sugar Fiend pouted, her voice slightly strained, not helped by her parched throat.

Mindful of her wounds, Party Poison was quick to help his fellow Killjoy off the bed and to the en-suite bathroom. Zone leaders, after all, did have to give allowance for some perks, right? Calling shotgun for the only room (well, it had initially been an office) with an 'en-suite' bathroom just had to be done on Party Poison's part.

The red haired Killjoy tucked the dog tags back into his jacket pocket as he watched patiently for the Zone Seven leader to finish up in the bathroom. Even with his back politely against the closed bathroom door, Party Poison could not help but cringe at the muffled sounds of retching that came from the other side. He hoped that she wasn't trying to tough out any pain that she might be in, knowing again from experience that extreme pain could induce being horribly sick. However, also considering the fact that Jet Star was currently tied up with tending to Fun Ghoul's injury (or injuries for that matter), Party Poison contemplated waking up Little Red to make sure that Sugar Fiend was not suffering from any kind of head injury, even if Wolf Venom had warned him about the repercussions of waking the Zone Seven medic.

The sound of the toilet flushing brought Party Poison out of his thoughts and he took a step away from the bathroom door as he heard the sound of running water. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a somewhat dishevelled Sugar Fiend, and Party Poison was quick to rush to her side. Being vigilant of her immobilised shoulder and her broken ribs, the red haired Killjoy guided her back towards his bed, helping her to lie back down.

"How are you feeling?" grimaced the Zone Six leader, pulling off one of his fingerless gloves to feel at Sugar Fiend's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Do you feel dizzy?"

"I'll be fine," Sugar Fiend waved her left arm in a dismissive manner. "I just need some rest. Or something."

Party Poison, however, seemed thoroughly unconvinced.

"Even though we didn't see what happened, you must have taken quite a spill," Party Poison frowned. "You might have a concussion or something," he ran a hand though his red hair before he stood up from the edge of the bed. "I think I'm gonna risk waking Little Red up from Kobra's room to give you a quick check up."

Sugar Fiend's hand shot forwards, latching onto Party Poison's wrist, preventing him from moving.

"Seriously, Party. You don't want to wake Red when she's sleeping," the red and black haired Killjoy pouted. "It's risky business," she tilted her head and offered him a small smile. "In any case, I'll be fine. Really."

Party Poison rolled his eyes and let out a slightly exasperated sigh. "It's only for your best interests, Fiend," he told her as he tried to pry her fingers from around his wrist. "I'm sure that Red will be understanding about it," a pause. "Or if it's really as dangerous as you Zone Seven kids say, I'm sure Jet could come and take a look at you."

Sugar Fiend's grip around Party Poison's wrist tightened even more. "Party. I mean it. I'm fine."

"Fiend, you just got shot, dislocated your shoulder and broke some ribs," Party Poison was starting to feel agitated now. "And let's not forget the fact that you most probably came off your bike at speed. Without a helmet. Not stop being so stubborn and-"

"Party, I..." Sugar Fiend bit her lip as she looked up at him with a worried expression.

The Zone Six leader let out a sigh and stared at the female Killjoy expectantly, not saying anything.

"Party, you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you," Sugar Fiend said quietly. "Not any of your Zone Six Killjoys. None of my Zone Seven Killjoys. Promise?"

The red haired Killjoy regarded his Zone Seven counterpart for a long moment, trying to read any expression or emotions on her face. Upon failing to do so, he nodded his head at her. "Alright. I promise. Now what's eating at you, Fiend?"

Sugar Fiend studied Party Poison's for a long moment, slowly reading him, almost as if she was trying to figure out if he was really going to keep his promise. Once she seemed satisfied that she could trust him not to talk to anyone else, the Zone Seven leader slowly released her grip on Party Poison's wrist.

"Party, I..." Sugar Fiend hesitated, averting her gaze from his green-brown eyes as she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Aftermath Is Secondary**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** This fic is a direct continuation from my last fic, titled '_Memory_'. So please, if you haven't already read it, spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story as it will make more sense that way ^_^~  
>The Killjoy fics I am currently working on are on par with another fanfiction net author, <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please check out her fics, '_Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison_' and "_Keep Running_" as there are intertwining plots that occur in both of our fanfictions.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews so far! <em>XxHello-AngelxX<em>, haha thanks (I think!) hopefully more suprises to come soon! _LuckyLiloo_, glad I managed to suprise you, now here is chapter three! _Rellie47_, thanks! I do like my cliffhangers ;) _Invisible-deity_, I'm glad that I managed to keep you on your toes and not be so predictable :D _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick_, glad you're hooked on it! Here's the next chapter for you! _Wolfbane17_, I'm really glad that I've not let anyone down as of yet. I just hope that I can keep the standard up! You best get writing too! _AvidPeep_, I got your review indeedy! Oh it's definitely something that will cause a lot of complications further on!  
>Lastly, please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day and give me inspiration to continue to update and write! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>"There. Good as new. Well, sorta," Jet Star pinned the final piece of bandage in place before he gave Fun Ghoul's forearm a light tap. "Try and be more careful, man. These medical supplies were only just replaced by our friends from Zone Seven."<p>

"Yes, mom. Sorry, mom." Fun Ghoul gave a roll of his eyes, yelping out when the frizzy haired Killjoy growled and whacked him over the back of the head, much to the amusement of the witnessing Wolf Venom, Space Biscuit and Rocketship Dropout.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble," Jet Star snorted as he stood up, picking up the leftover medical supplies and glancing over his shoulder at the Zone Seven Killjoys, jerking a thumb towards the tattooed Killjoy. "Keep an eye on him, would ya?"

"Yessir!" Rocketship Dropout piped up, giving Jet Star a quick, playful salute. "You can count on us!"

"We're pretty much done with Fiend's bike. After a little lick of paint, she'll be as good as new," informed Wolf Venom, a small smirk creeping across his face. "And then we can babysit Fun Ghoul."

Jet Star gave a short laugh and a thumbs up before he disappeared back into the diner.

Space Biscuit waited until the Zone Six medic was gone before she turned to Fun Ghoul, letting out a loud laugh. "Oh, ouch! You just got owned, Ghoul!"

The tattooed Killjoy retorted by sticking his tongue out at Space Biscuit. "Well thanks for the backup, Biscuit. Or should I say lack thereof."

Staying a safe distance from the possible oncoming bicker-fight, Wolf Venom let out a small sigh, shaking his head. He turned to Rocketship Dropout. "We should probably finish off that paint job ourselves, Dropout. Space Biscuit will fight her corner until the end, and you just know that Fun Ghoul will continue to deliberately provoke our pink haired friend for the fun of it."

"Agreed," Rocketship Dropout nodded her head, unable to hold back an amused smile. "I guess every Zone has their own Killjoy joker, huh?"

"Yeah..." Wolf Venom's brow furrowed. "I guess that's why Fun Ghoul got along so well with our Soni-"

"Jeez. I leave you guys alone for a couple of hours and all hell seems to break loose: Half of you are playing chase indoors whilst the other half of you are about to start a kid's recess session, complete with squabbling."

All four Killjoys at the back of the diner ceased their speech and activity, turning to the source of the voice.

A faint clanking of metal could be heard as Sugar Fiend shook out the crimson hair at the back of her head. The Zone Seven leader paused for a moment to tuck the metal military dog tags into the front of her red and black corset top before she regarded the Killjoys before her with a small smile.

"Sugar Fiend!" Rocketship Dropout almost squealed with glee, bouncing up and down with happiness. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Does your arm hurt? How about your ribs?"

From behind Sugar Fiend, Party Poison chuckled softly at Zone Seven's youngest Killjoy. "Easy on the questions, Dropout," the red haired Killjoy laughed. "Fiend's only been awake for an hour. She could probably do with taking things easy for a while."

At Party Poison's words, Rocketship Dropout stopped her bobbing, her cheeks flushing with slight embarrassment. She let out a small cough before she turned her attention back to her Zone leader. "Sorry about that, Fiend. I hope you're feeling better though."

Sugar Fiend's initial response was to wave her good arm in a dismissive manner, still smiling. "I'll be alright, Dropout. Thanks for the concern though," she glanced over at Space Biscuit. "Hey, Biscuit. Thanks for keeping Zombie's tags safe."

The pink haired Killjoy nodded, giving her best friend a smile and a thumbs up. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad that Party didn't somehow lose them or forget o give them to you."

"Hey! I heard that!" Party Poison could not help but grin.

Sugar Fiend tilted her head at Fun Ghoul as she walked over to him. "So, should I be afraid to ask what you've done to your arm?"

"Nothing as bad as what you've been through," Fun Ghoul snorted, a wide grin spanning across his face. "I was just familiarising myself with the Trans-Am's spark plugs... Amongst other things."

"You can be such a klutz, Ghoul!" Sugar Fiend laughed before wincing, her good arm wrapping around her injured side.

"Look who's talking." Fun Ghoul sniggered back at the Zone Seven Killjoy.

"Seriously, Fiend. You need to take things easy until you've fully healed," Space Biscuit let out a small fret as she approached her friend. "And that's also been the orders I've been given by Red. You have to rest."

"You guys worry too much," Sugar Fiend could not help but roll her eyes. "Honestly, I'll be fine. It's just a few bumps and a scratch," she glanced over at the yellow machine next to where Wolf Venom was standing and found a great change of subject. "Oh hey, you guys patched up my bike! Thanks so much. Seriously, I owe you. Is she still in good running condition? Can I take her for a test ri-"

The Zone Seven leader's eager voice was cut off by a disgruntled clearing of a throat, causing everybody's attention to be drawn towards the slightly flustered, long haired Killjoy that stood in the open doorway with her arms crossed in front of her, a stern look upon her face. It was safe to say that the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys had lived with Little Red long enough to see the oncoming storm. Wolf Venom, Space Biscuit and Rocketship Dropout all took an instinctive step back.

"The only place you're going right now is back to a bed – any bed – to rest, Sugar Fiend," Little Red gave the Zone Seven leader a steely glare. "And you are most certainly _not_ taking your bike for a test ride."

Sugar Fiend seemed caught off guard by the abruptness of Little Red. And just how long had the Zone Seven medic been standing there, listening? Letting out a somewhat nervous laugh, Sugar Fiend flashed an innocent smile at Little Red, scratching the back of her head with her good hand. "Really, Red, I'm fine," she chuckled, her smile faltering as Little Red fixed her with an icy scowl. "Okay, well maybe another day of rest wouldn't hurt."

"But a week would be better," Little Red countered, her stance not changing. "You of all people should know that, considering your own background."

Huddled with Fun Ghoul, Rocketship Dropout and Space Biscuit, Wolf Venom cleared his throat uncomfortably. He turned towards Fun Ghoul. "Hey, Ghoul, I don't suppose you have a spare can of Power Pup? I'm feeling pretty famished."

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure we can rustle something up for you," Fun Ghoul shifted uncomfortably in his place, scuffing at the sandy ground with his foot before he turned to the two female Killjoys. "Hey, Biscuit, Dropout, you gals fancy a bite to eat?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess I am a little peckish," Rocketship Dropout nodded before she glanced at Space Biscuit. "You should probably have something to eat too, Biscuit. You're human after all."

The pink haired Killjoy nodded her head, casting a fleeting glance at Sugar Fiend as she followed the others back into the diner. She gave her best friend a sympathetic look before she disappeared back indoors.

Once the others were out of sight, Little Red turned her attention back to the Zone Seven leader, tapping her foot almost impatiently, a frown upon her face. "Well, we can either do this the easy way... Or I would hate to have to waste precious medical supplies if I have to sedate you."

Sugar Fiend let out a defeated sigh, pouting over her shoulder at Party Poison before turning back to regard the Zone Seven medic. "Fine. I guess a couple more days wouldn't hurt."

"A week, Fiend. At the very least."

"Well, I don't think we should be outstaying our welcome with our Zone Six friends, do you, Red?" Sugar Fiend frowned.

Behind her, Party Poison waved a hand in the air.

"It's no problem," the red haired Killjoy smiled. "We don't often have guests. I'm sure the others will be happy to have a slight variation of company."

Sugar Fiend's mouth fell open. "But, Party...!"

"I said it's fine, Fiend," Party Poison took a step forwards, giving Sugar Fiend's good shoulder a playful tap. "You can stay in my room. And don't refuse the good-will gesture or I will be greatly offended. Besides," he gave her a grin. "I wouldn't mind someone to trade stories with."

The red and black haired Killjoy glanced from Party Poison to Little Red, and then back at Party Poison before she rolled her eyes at the two Killjoys. "Fine!" she huffed. "No longer than a week though. Don't forget we have a Zone to look after too."

At her words, Little Red grinned. "I knew you'd come to your senses, Fiend. It's good to have such an understanding Zone leader, wouldn't you agree, Party Poison?"

"Uh, yeah..." Party Poison coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his place, not really wanting to get involved. He tilted his head to one side, offering the two female Killjoys a small smile. "Well, how about we head back inside? Dr Death mentioned some bad weather heading our way in the next couple of hours. Fiend, why don't you head back to my room and lie down for a while? I'll get the Trans-Am and your bike out of harm's way for when the storm hits, and then I'll be in to check on you."

Sugar Fiend opened her mouth to protest, holding back when Party Poison arched an eyebrow warningly at her. Averting her gaze to the floor and letting out a small cough, wincing at the pain it caused her ribs, the Zone Seven leader retreated back inside the diner without another word.

The remaining two Killjoys watched her leave before Little Red turned her attention towards Party Poison. "I hope you realise you're going to have your work cut out for you, Party," she remarked. "Sugar Fiend can be quite restless when she's not getting up to much mischief."

"Not a problem," Party Poison smiled. "If I can handle a combination of Kobra and Ghoul, I can handle a frustrated Fiend..." he noticed Little Red quirking an eyebrow at his words and he let out a nervous laugh. "Not like that, Red! You know I didn't mean that."

Little Red continued to regard Party Poison with the same expression upon her face before she let out a small laugh. "Well, I warned you, Party," she grinned. "So don't blame me if she drives you insane for being cooped up and on bed rest!"

"Duly noted," Party Poison rolled his eyes, pulling out the keys for the Trans-Am from his jacket pocket. "Now you get yourself back indoors before this storm hits. Make sure Kobra doesn't let Missile Kid out. The last thing we need is another Killjoy using up more of our medical supplies when this acidic rain comes down," he waved her off as he walked towards his beloved car. "I'll be indoors soon. Don't worry about me."

"Cool. Thanks, Party," Little Red said as she turned to head back indoors. "Oh, and if anyone needs me, I'll be resuming my nap in Kobra Kid's room. I'm sure he won't mind, right?"

"Right," laughed Party Poison, watching Little Red leave before he got into the Trans-Am, starting up the engine. The red haired Killjoy glanced out of the window, watching the dark clouds rolling in on the distant horizon. There was definitely a storm coming. And he was more than aware that it was not going to be the only one...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Aftermath Is Secondary**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** This fic is a direct continuation from my last fic, titled '_Memory_'. So please, if you haven't already read it, spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story as it will make more sense that way ^_^~  
>The Killjoy fics I am currently working on are on par with another fanfiction net author, <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please check out her fics, '_Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison_' and "_Keep Running_" as there are intertwining plots that occur in both of our fanfictions.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews so far! <em>DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick<em>, Don't worry, that last chapter wasn't the end – here's another chapter to prove it! _Wolfbane17_, I'm starting to slow down a little with writing, but hopefully you'll update soon and keep me going! _Rellie47_, Sorry there won't be too much action in this chapter either, but hopefully you will like it regardless! _LuckyLiloo_, Here's the next chapter for you! And there are more suprises and storms to come!  
>Please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day and give me inspiration to continue to update and write! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stand down."<p>

Upon instruction, the two Dracs standing adjacent to the secure door both took a step away from each other, showing no further actions or emotions to the brunette that had issued their orders. Said brunette paid them no attention as she moved towards the electronic keypad that secured the heavy, blast-proof door before her. There was a faint series of beeps as her fingers danced across the numerical symbols, followed by the heavy sound of locks releasing deep within the steely door. Still paying no regard to the guarding Dracs, she pushed at the heavy metal door, grunting a little with the effort before stepping through to the large space on the other side. Not bothering to close the door behind her, she walked with confidence to one of the detainment cells in the room, standing before the thick metal bars, crouching down to place a bowl quite unceremoniously on the floor on the opposing side of the bars.

"Got your favourite for you," she sneered, a cruel smile playing at the corners of her lips as she kept her eyes trained on the only occupant of the cell. "It _is _your favourite, right?"

"Second only to someone throwing you in here so that I can pulverise you with my bare fists... Ham Beast," came the retort from the dark haired prisoner inside the enclosure, grinning somewhat triumphantly when he saw the brunette's expression turning stormy, her hands clenching into fists. "Oh that's right," he laughed. "You never liked being called that, did you, _Renegade Turncoat_?"

The brunette – Renegade Turncoat – glowered at the not-so-affectionate nickname that she had just been called. "Be very careful what you say, Sonic Zombie, or the next time, I'll have you eating dog food off the floor."

Sonic Zombie let out a laugh, not attempting to move from where he was sat in his cell. "How do I know that's not already been on the floor?" he chuckled, brushing his long, dark brown fringe back as it fell over his right eye. "In any case, tell me, Beastie, what the reason is for your visit toda-"

"It's Renegade Turncoat, you bastard!"

"I think we Zone Seven Killjoys much prefer the other name we picked out for you," Sonic Zombie was clearing enjoying winding up the ex-Killjoy. "It brings back such amusing memories."

Renegade Turncoat narrowed her light blue eyes at the dark haired Killjoy, stepping closer to the bars of the cell. "I ought to come in there and-"

"Be my guest," Sonic Zombie grinned in response, cracking his knuckles. "I've been itching for a fight for a while. After all, it's not like you lovely people at BL/Ind provide much entertainment for me, right?"

Renegade Turncoat was silent, continuing instead to glare at the cell's occupant. She gritted her teeth when she saw Sonic Zombie's grin widened even more.

"So, who did it?"

The brunette blinked, caught off guard by the somewhat cryptic question. "What are you talking about?"

"Who did a number on your nose?" Sonic Zombie smirked, crossing his arms back behind his head as he leaned back against the wall, regarding the ex-Killjoy with a casual expression.

At his words, Renegade Turncoat's hands balled into fists so tight that her skin turned white across her knuckles. She had always been pretty sensitive about her appearance. The damage done to her face was something that she would never forgive.

"Your goddamned _bitch_ did this!" she snarled at Sonic Zombie.

A look of surprise and recognition flashed across the male Killjoy's face before he quickly masked over it, coughing a little, trying to refrain a short laugh that tickled the back of his throat. "Sugar Fiend did that to you?" he enquired before he shrugged. "Hey, you can't hold me responsible for her actions. I mean, it all makes sense now – what with you coming down to visit today. Usually, my waiter is some random Drac," he snorted. "Unless you were demoted for shitting in the boss' cereals?"

"Enough with the stupid wit already!" Renegade Turncoat near enough screamed in frustration, gripping the bars of the cell, pressing herself closer to the captive Killjoy, her teeth bared in anger. She let out a low growl, hands tightening around the bars until her skin started to turn white.

On the other side of the bars, Sonic Zombie let out a laugh, still keeping his casual posture against one side of the cell wall. "Its part of my personality, I can't help it," he snickered. "A bit like how I can't help the fact that Fiend wasn't afraid to hit someone, even if they wear glasses."

"Don't get so cocky," the brunette took a small breath to compose herself, letting go of the cell bars, pushing her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose with her index finger, a small smile creeping across her face. "You've obviously been locked up in here for too long, Sonic Zombie. It's starting to affect your rational thinking a little," she paused, watching her prisoner, making sure she had his attention before continuing. "For instance, you seem to think your precious _Sugar Fiend_ is infallible," she tossed her long, wavy brown hair over her shoulder, the cruel smile still on her face. "And then there is the assumption that I would take some little bitch breaking my nose without any retaliation."

The usually care-free expression on Sonic Zombie's face started to falter at Renegade Turncoat's words, slowly being replaced with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Picking up on the subtle changes, Renegade Turncoat's smile was almost painfully wide now. "That's right, Zombie," she leered. "I just wish you could have been there when I returned the favour to her. You should have seen the look on her face when I dropped the hint that you were still alive to her. Y'know, I hope she stayed conscious enough to realise I had dropped your precious dog tags on the ground in front of h-"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic Zombie moved quicker than the brunette could have registered, one arm snaking through the bars of the cell, his hand clamping around her throat. "What did you do to her, you crazy bitch? Answer me!"

This time, it was Renegade Turncoat's turn to let out laugh. "Why so feisty all of a sudden, Zombie?" she snickered. "What happened to your oh-so-cheerful wit? Maybe you're right: Maybe you have been locked up in this cell for too long. Otherwise it would have taken a lot more than just me telling you that I roughed up your precious little girlfriend to tweak your temper."

Sonic Zombie gritted his teeth, his grip tightening further around Renegade Turncoat's throat, earning a choked sound from her. Something in the back of his mind contemplated on simply asphyxiating the traitorous ex-Killjoy in front of him. For everything that he had put all of the Zone Seven Killjoys through. For trapping him in this godforsaken cell.

And for hurting Sugar Fiend.

The captive Killjoy's internal musings were abruptly cut short by a searing jolt of pain that caught his flank. Hissing out, Sonic Zombie released his grip around Renegade Turncoat's neck, backing away from the bars of the cell just in time to avoid another glancing blow from the offending taser. He narrowed his eyes at his attackers, breathing ragged.

Renegade Turncoat rubbed at her throat, coughing as she regained her breath, also backing away from the bars of the cell, sandwiching herself between the two Dracs that stood there, the electrical crackles still audible from the tasers in their hands. Regaining her composure, she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, the same hand then moving to flick locks of her wavy hair back over one shoulder. She smirked at Sonic Zombie through the bars of the cell, tilting her head subtly when he grinned at her.

"It's good to know some things never change," he sneered at her. "You always did like to hide behind others, didn't you?" he gestured at the two armed Dracs. "If anything, you've gotten considerably worse; slinking behind two mindless drones, you cowardly Ham Beast."

"That's _NOT _my name!" Renegade Turncoat's cheeks burned red.

Sonic Zombie let out a laugh, reclining on his bed, shrugging at her. "Maybe not to you, but I think we Zone Seven Killjoys have grown to like it."

"I hope you rot in there, Sonic Zombie!"

"And I hope Sugar Fiend breaks more than your nose the next time you think it wise to cross her path."

Light blue eyes narrowed at the captive Killjoy, before Renegade Turncoat turned sharply on her heel and stormed out of the detention cell area. The two Dracs cast a somewhat perplexed glance at each other, tilting their masked heads in confusion before they followed the fuming ex-Killjoy back outside.

Sonic Zombie watched them leave before he let out a deep sigh, rubbing his sore side, muttering under his breath. "Bastards..."

"You alright?"

The Zone Seven Killjoy looked up and at the worried face regarding him through the bars of the adjacent cell. The prisoner did not look like a Killjoy...

I'll live," Sonic Zombie said with a nod of his head, giving a thumbs up and a smile. "Old grudges die hard, I guess."

The male prisoner could not help but snort and shake his head, somewhat amused. "You really know how to piss someone off, don't you?"

Sonic Zombie's smile was grim, almost emotionally pained. "Only if they have betrayed those that trusted them," came his response. "Who would have thought a Killjoy would so easily join with the enemy?"

A blink of surprise from the captive in the opposite cell. "She was a Killjoy?"

"Afraid so," Sonic Zombie snorted, observing the man. "Hey, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you aren't a fellow Killjoy, are you?"

A shake of the head, the man's mid-length, one-sided fringe wavering in front of his face. "No. I'm not. Though I've heard a lot about them from other prisoners. Before you were brought here. You're the first Killjoy I've seen. I heard that they usually exterminate them, rather than keep them prisoner."

"Must be my charm," Sonic Zombie chuckled. "So, what about you? Why are these bastards keeping you here?"

The answer was spoken in a simple, causal manner.

"Refusing to conform," he said with a slight snort as he also settled himself on his bed, brushing the stray blonde hairs from his face. "I was caught in a BL/Ind raid with some friends. We figured that there was something off about those pills that they were making people take."

Sonic Zombie glanced at the neighbouring cells, frowning when he noted that they were all empty apart from the one opposite him. His new detention buddy seemed to pick up on the question that the Killjoy was trying not task and he quirked a lopsided smile that felt out of place. "They all gave in to taking the pills after a while. I've not seen them since."

"And yourself."

A short laugh. "There's a reason I'm still here, I guess," there was a slight spark of amusement in those blue eyes. "I think I would rather spend the rest of my days in here than give into BL/Ind's ways. I always had a bad feeling about those bastards. And with hospitality like this, I have to say that my opinions of Better Living Industries aren't likely to improve anytime soon."

"Oh, trust me; once you get to hear some firsthand stories from me, you'll dislike them even more," Sonic Zombie flashed a grin before he realised something, straightening up a little, still seated on his bed. "By the way, I'm Sonic Zombie. Nice to meet you. Though would have been nicer under better circumstances."

His new companion blinked. "Sonic Zombie?" he echoed.

"It's my Killjoy name," Sonic Zombie laughed a little, scratching his head. "Outside of Battery City, in the Zones, we don't use our real names. Helps keep BL/Ind off us and away from any family or friendship ties. Makes it a little safer for everyone, y'know?"

"Oh... I see..." blue eyes blinked as he let Sonic Zombie's words and explanations settle in his mind. There was so much more that he never knew about these Killjoys that he was curious to find out about. And at least he had some decent company now too.

"So, it's nice to meet you, Sonic Zombie," he smiled. "My name's Bob. Bob Bryar," he gestured at the space between their opposing cells. "Sorry I can't come over there and shake your hand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unfortunately, that's the end of "The Aftermath Is Secondary", dudes and dudettes. However, fear not, as I'm currently working on the next instalment. So please, take the time to review as it would really make me happy, and keep an eye out for my upcoming fanfiction, titled "So Long And Good Night". =^.^= **


End file.
